With regard to this kind of apparatus, an apparatus which recognizes a status of a traffic signal is known. This apparatus presumes an image area which includes an image of the traffic signal within a captured image by a camera on the basis of the distance from the own vehicle to an intersection and height information about a traffic signal. And, this apparatus recognizes the content of the traffic signal on the basis of an image of the image area of the traffic signal (See following Japanese Patent No. 3857698).
However, in the case that several traffic signals are provided at an intersection, some troubles may occur. For example, a trouble such as that an image of a traffic signal which should not be targeted by the own vehicle is captured in the captured image by an on-vehicle camera may occur. Another trouble such that an image of a traffic signal which should be targeted is not captured may occur. These troubles may depend on the difference under situation due to the traveling direction of the own vehicle, the traffic lanes, the traveling direction or the like. Therefore, the method according to the prior art has a problem in which the own vehicle may erroneously specify a traffic signal to be targeted and incorrectly recognize the traffic signal content presented by the traffic signal.